Resign
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Resign * Episode Number: 26 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 9/29/2003 * English Air Date: 12/22/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Quiet Move * Next: N/A Summary The Alliance engages the Guild over the Gateway as Exile attacks both sides indiscriminately. The Alliance suffers the loss of one fourth of their ships, but Sophia Forrester orders that they continue the engagement until Claus and Lavie arrive with Alvis and the Mysteria. In the Grand Stream, Dio is confused and thinks he's back racing in Horizon Cave. He out-flies Claus and Lavie; but then, noticing Lucciola's absence, recalls an insensitive comment he once made and is overcome with grief. He falls out of his vanship. In Disith, the dwindling Alliance forces prepare for a last-ditch attempt to penetrate Exile's defences and sink Maestro Delphine Eraclea's flagship. The Silvana charges the Maestro's flagship as the remaining Alliance forces shoot a path through Exile's tentacles; the Urbanus crashes in the process. Aboard the Maestro's flagship, Delphine is toying with the crucified Alex Row when he unexpectedly rips one hand free and grasps the Maestro's neck, strangling her to death. As its dragged down by Exile's tentacles, the Silvana opens fire on Delphine's flagship. Wina Lightning hears Alex say Euris' name just before the ship explodes, but tells Sophia that Alex said her name. Claus and Lavie see the light from the explosion and complete their crossing of the Grand Stream. With Alvis' arrival, Exile ceases its attacks. Claus speaks the four Mysteria to Al, causing Exile to shed its cocoon, disperse the Grand Stream, and stabilize the climate of Prester. Inside Exile, Claus and Lavie find their fathers' crashed vanship, and their remains. Exile departs Prester and brings a number of people to Earth. In the final scene, Claus and Lavie are seen living on a farm along with Alvis, Tatiana Wisla, Alister Agrew, Dunya Scheer, Dunya's siblings, Mullin Shetland, Holly Mad-thane, and the racing bird Sleepyhead. Synopsis ”Exile” enters Disith territory, followed by the Guild and alliance fleets. The alliance fleet loses 25 percent of its ships after “Exile” continues its indiscriminate attack, but Sophia orders it to proceed as attrition warfare and the alliance must continue at all costs to defeat the Guild. In the Grand Stream, Dio pursues Claus’s vanship and relives their race at Horizon Cave. However, when he realizes Lucciola is not with him, Dio falls into despair and is thrown off his vanship by a gust of wind. Just as the alliance fleet falters in its attack, the “Urbanus” leads the remaining ships in protecting the “Silvana” as she makes a final attack at Delphine’s ship. Alex, still a prisoner of Delphine, catches her off-guard and strangles her before breaking her neck. As the “Silvana” destroys Delphine’s ship, Wina hears Alex’s final words at her listening post. Claus and Lavie finally cross the Grand Stream into Disith, completing the feat that their fathers could not achieve. There, they find the remaining alliance fleet and bring Alvis to “Exile”. Claus recites all four Mysteria, to which Alvis responds, and “Exile” sheds its defensive cocoon to reveal a starship. Inside it, Claus and Lavie find their fathers’ vanship and remains. The world they have been living on is revealed to be in the shape of an hourglass, and “Exile” takes Claus, Lavie, and many others back to the original home world of all those living there. Claus and Lavie are reunited with Dunya and Mullin, the latter of whom has recovered from his injuries. They are joined by Alvis, Tatiana, Alister, Holly Mad-thane, and several children. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Vincent Alzey * Rumolt Dorfstrand * David Mad-thane * Lady Mad-thane * Holly Mad-thane * Mullin Shetland * Michael Wednesday Disith characters * Dunya Scheer * Nestor Messina Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Wina Lightning * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Arthur Campbell * Benjamin Blackwood * Dick Grindal * Greyhound * Sam Brown * Jim Saumarez * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Austin * Recuise Dagobert Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Maestro Delphine Eraclea Featured Locations Prester * Grand Stream * Anatoray ** Norkia * Disith ** Gateway Earth * United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith ** Claus and Lavie's Farm Featured Ships * Exile * Silvana * Urbanus * Anatoray Battle Ships ** Claimh Solais * Disith Battle Ships * Guild Battle Ships * Vanships ** Courier Vanships *** Spirit of Grand Stream Trivia *A chess player can resign to concede loss of a match in anticipation of a checkmate. The war ends, however, the Guild must be defeated as they refuse to surrender. *In chess, to resign is to concede the game. *The Greek writing on Alex's grave reads Αλεξ Ρω Κοιμασαι αιώνιος ("Alex Row Eternal Rest"). Category:Episodes